Time is what we want most
by DementedViper
Summary: Harry is sick of time and decides to use it wisely. Possible slash, definate procrasination project. TIMETRAVEL. FUTURE ANGST. Rated for language and possible future chapters. ANTI HPGW. If it is not slash, will be Het - Honks or HarryLuna...if I continue


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...duh. **

**A/N: **I'm back! and I bring new food! It may only be a one-shot, not too sure as this is what came about instead of my essay on white-collar crime, which is due soon and I have not started. SAYING that, if I get enough people bugging me I may continue but as you know, I make no solid promises on updates and stuff.

**A/N2: **I know! I know! I'm a bad person and I said I would go back to Time Warp but at the moment I just cant.

**Warnings: Ok well AU, obviously, probably not very canon-ish as I have not read or seen the films in years, and I am waiting for second half to be released on DVD before I watch the first half. So yeah, probably some inconsistancies but I will check with a friend who knows the books like the back of her hand. Angst, maybe some Philosiphal stuff, more then likely Slash, Weasley Bashing and Dumbles Bashing, Un'Beta'd.** If I think of anything else I'll add it in.

ANYWAY! ENJOY! and tell me what you think?

* * *

**There is one kind of robber whom the law does not strike at, and who steals what is most precious to men: time. **

**~ Napoleon I, _Maxims_, 1815**

**

* * *

**

Prolouge

_When I was a teen I believed I had all the time in the world, the chance to take a leisurely pace and spend it with people who I loved. Yet that notion was stupid and it is not us men who steals from time but rather time who steals from us. Time, the bastard, stole people close to me, people I didn't have 'time' to love properly. He took them too soon, he always took them too soon. My parents, my godfather, my friends and 'family', my alpha and most of all the most precious, because whilst I only got a year and three months with my parents and I don't remember them, I never got the chance to meet my son. _

_I have watched time steal innocence, love, family, energy, life, words, whispers and those moments that make every second count. I've seen time take memories and reminders, the histories and mistakes of previous generations because lets face it, time has an accomplice, ignorance. Lets not forget that ignorance has a twin, so different yet so similar, arrogance, they wall hand in hand like a trio of lovers I once knew. _

_I watch time riddle my eldest, my godson, with a premature illness, and I watch the devastation. Some people say that it is not men who kill time but time that slowly kills men. That is true. As is the fact the time is the one criminal we can not prosecute. _

_Dispute this I have never given up on my fight against time, I may not be able to stop him taking all I hold dear but I can stop him from taking misspent moments by spending every second and making it a cherished moment. However, now I fear my time, though not physically, may be running out. I do not age, time if both my friend and enemy, but those around me do and as much as I love them and will hold them dear I know I can do better for them. I will not be able to stop them slipping through my fingers but I can make the memories better for them, for me. I fear, in the distant future, I may find myself forgetting them. And maybe if time decided to be kind to me with death I may meet them again, but I want no regrets. _

_I know one woman who I pray to what ever deity there is, that she still lives as she, for my purposes, will be the one to help me. A long lost friend. Lost in the wonder of Hogwarts and magic, and the commotion of the war and growing up. Yes, we grew quick together but...well we were still young._

_I hope, Teddy, that you shall not find this, for if you don't you will not know the horrors you do now, you would be happy, for that is all I wish for you my cub. Hopefully life will not change so much for I fear I am unable to take you with me. If I do not return and you do find this, I am sorry my cub, for failing you and leaving you. _

_Love you forever_

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

Being truthful, how bad is it? I think I lost my train of thought half way through and its nothing like I expected


End file.
